


花瓶

by SweetCod



Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义，表示逆向！





	1. 花瓶

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义，表示逆向！

 

Shay Cormac，24岁，博物馆馆员。确切地说，还在实习。

人普通，工作也无聊。

不过，博物馆里有一幅维米尔的真迹。这大概是唯一一件能让他自豪的事。

 

那副画不大，就悬挂在博物馆后厅，一个阳光照不到的角落里。画上仅仅描绘了一只钴蓝色的花瓶，里面插着几朵即将凋谢的百合，乍一看，和普通人家买来装饰客厅的廉价油画差不多。但Shay很清楚，这幅画价值连城，不亚于卢浮宫里的《蒙娜丽莎》。

因为，这是维米尔仅存于世的三十六幅作品中，唯一的静物画。

 

Shay很喜欢这幅画。

每天傍晚，他都会踱到画前，一边想入非非，一边等着闭馆。画上的钴蓝色有种奇特的魔力，能让他的内心平静下来。透过它，Shay仿佛看见了一望无际的洋面，在晨曦下闪烁着微光；花瓶里，每一枝百合的位置都恰到好处，苍白的花瓣微微卷起，似在讲述一段浪漫的秘闻。

世上再没有人比我更熟悉这幅画了——有时候，他会自负地想。花瓶上的每一处反光，百合瓣上的细小褶皱，甚至背景的笔触，他闭着眼睛就能想象出来。

然而他又隐隐盼着能有一个同样爱这幅画的人，一个知音。当他坐在这儿时，他朝他走来，在画前停下。他们可以一起坐下，谈着历史和艺术，或许还能聊到别的……

可惜，来到博物馆的游客似乎都对这幅画毫无兴趣——尽管他们无一例外，都是听说了这里存着“大师真迹”才赶来的。Shay观察过，进门后，大部分人都去盯着前厅那幅巨大的裸女图。就算有人路过这幅画，顶多只是瞧瞧画旁的展板，嘀咕一句“原来这就是维米尔画的啊”。

就是个破花瓶而已嘛。

没有人来赏画，也没有人来与他交谈。

 

好吧，这种孤独也不是完全没好处。万一哪天画火了，批评家、鉴赏家和记者蜂拥而至，它就不再“属于”他了。更糟的是，人们可能会一致同意，将这幅画挪到更大的博物馆去。那时，他和画可就天涯海角了。

保持这样也不错。

 

直到有一天——彷佛命运的安排——那个人来了。

 

 

依然是下午，三点左右，馆里的游客所剩无几。Shay百无聊赖地趴在二楼的栏杆上，望着远处发呆。从这个角度，他恰好能看见落地玻璃窗外的花园。园子里的绿植快被烤焦了吧，得通知Gist一声，叫他多浇点水。

 

好安静啊，他想。在这个了无生气的地方工作，他也快变成文物了。

刹那间，一个人吸引了Shay的注意。

 

那是个绅士模样的男人，瘦高个，穿着考究。他径直走到维米尔的画前，驻足，仿佛就是专门为它而来的。

Shay的心砰砰直跳。他幻想过很多次自己的第一个搭讪对象长什么样子：有白发苍苍的老者，也有学艺术的女学生。可这个人——老天——看起来就很难说话。

不管怎样，机会难得。

我的运气操之在我。他在心里小声嘀咕道。

 

“约翰内斯·维米尔的《花瓶》，创作于十七世纪60年代初，是他精湛画技的完美体现，”年的博物馆馆员踱到他身后，“也是他仅存于世的三十六幅作品中，唯一一幅静物画。”

绅士回头，锐利的目光在他身上扫了一遍：灰衬衫，白手套，与其他的工作人员并无分别——除去脑后的小辫子，伴随着他的介绍，一抖一抖的。

“谢谢，”绅士报以微笑，“我正是为这幅画而来的。”

“据我所知，绝大多数游客都是如此。”Shay试着与他攀谈，“毕竟，我们这儿实在没什么名气，全靠‘镇馆之宝’撑着呢。”

两人默契地笑起来。

“你很喜欢维米尔？”

“我喜欢这里所有的画，但尤其向往维米尔画中的意境。”

绅士凝望着他，他的眼睛也是蓝色的。

“您能为我介绍下吗？”

“当然。您可以看到，维米尔独特的绘画技法——点画法。用小颗粒来表现细腻的光影，使整个画面显得柔和静谧。点画法在他其他作品中也很常见……”

那些原本背得滚瓜烂熟的语句，在脑海里四处翻飞。Shay的手心里全是汗，他握住衣角搓了搓，极力让自己的语气保持平稳。

“……温馨而略带虚幻的意境，这就是我喜欢维米尔的原因。”

绅士点点头，以示赞同，“的确，这种意境令人迷醉。只可惜他留下的作品太少了。”

“是啊，一共只有三十六幅。不过，您知道吗？二十世纪有一位画家，伪造了两百多幅维米尔的作品。”

“汉·凡·米格伦。”绅士平静地回答。

“您……您一定很了解维米尔吧？”

Shay感觉自己的脸要烧起来了。

“哦，一般，”绅士狡黠地笑了，“我只是对艺术略有兴趣而已。”

 

Haytham Kenway，27岁，某制药公司董事兼自由作家。

如果不是为了那幅画，他大概永远不会踏足这个鸟不拉屎的小镇，Shay想。

他还真得好好感谢那位临死前把画捐给博物馆的收藏家。

因为Haytham简直就是他梦中的那个知音。整个一个下午，他带着他在博物馆里闲逛，尽心介绍每一件展品。Haytham礼貌地倾听，间或发表一两句评论。两人最终在二楼的露台停了下来。此时，馆里的人几乎都走了。但Shay和Haytham继续聊着，丝毫没有被环境影响。

正如他梦想的，Haytham与他聊了很多。他们从伦勃朗谈到阿瑟·克拉克。Haytham知识渊博，又很照顾他的感受。他还讲了一些在异国的经历，令Shay如痴如醉。

时间流逝得飞快。

“我正在度假，同时寻找一些灵感。”临走前，Haytham告诉他，“我计划在这里住上两个星期左右。”

“那您还会来吗？”

“当然会。”

 

Haytham果然没有食言。两天后的上午，高贵的绅士再次踏进博物馆。这一次，他没有去看画，而是在大厅的中间就停下来，抬头，对视。

一秒。两秒。

Shay狼狈地逃走。

他脚不沾地一般跑下楼，来到Haytham跟前。

“您要继续参观吗，sir？”

“我不知道博物馆的要求，但是，我想找个人陪我在镇上逛逛……”

“没问题！”

“翘班也没问题吗？”Haytham忍不住笑了起来。

 

这一次，他察觉到Haytham与他保持的平均距离，比上次缩短了一些。他能清晰地闻到对方身上的香水味。那是一种难以言喻的味道，清冷中又带了些许温暖，像是刻意与他保持着若即若离的关系，和Haytham的气质很相符。

《花瓶》是维米尔的唯一一幅静物，而Haytham是他贫瘠生活中的唯一慰藉。

“还有事吗，Shay？”

告别时，Haytham彷佛看出了他的心事。

“……sir，我能问问您用的什么香水吗？”他支吾着开口。

“芦丹氏浅灰薰衣草。”Haytham显得有些意外，“你喜欢？我可以送你一瓶。”

“不！那太贵重了。”Shay慌忙拒绝，“认识您，我已经很满足了。如果您能常来，那就更好了。”

话一出口，连他自己都吓了一跳。

Haytham却出奇平静。“我也是，Shay。很高兴认识你。”

“原本我是为了《花瓶》而来，却没想到，有了更大的收获。”

 

整整一周，Shay的心思都放到了Haytham上。他们走遍整个小镇，甚至还去了郊区——那儿有一个小湖泊和一片森林。Haytham毫不掩饰对景色的赞美，看得出来，他相当满意。

而对Shay来说，这个星期十分难熬——陌生的绅士牢牢抓住了他的魂魄。他自己也搞不清，为什么只要一闲下来，脑子里就全是Haytham。

周五晚上，Shay被馆长批评了一通。但最终，由于人手有限，他没有被开除。

看来上天还是眷顾着他的。

 

然而事情很快出现了转变。下个周一，博物馆决定停止展出一部分艺术品，其中就包括那幅《花瓶》。

它已经在那儿挂了半年了，也该休息休息了。

Shay乞求馆长，再延缓一个星期。自然没有成功。

Haytham再来的时候，Shay把这事告诉了他。

“太可惜了，”Haytham叹了口气，“那幅画为我提供了好多灵感呢。”

“您可以明年四月再来。”Shay带着歉意说，“那时，院子里的樱花也开了。全是从日本引进的品种。”

——然后，我们就可以一起赏花。

“这一周，真的很感谢你。我要怎么报答你才好呢？”

“不用的。不过，我希望我们能一直保持联络。”

Haytham犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。

 

“你能帮我最后一个忙吗？”Haytham突然又开口。

他望着Haytham的蓝眼睛。他无法拒绝。

“我想看看你们是怎么修补文物的。因为，写小说可能会用到……”

博物馆地下室严禁闲人出入，这规定再清楚不过。可对方是Haytham。有时，这个名字意味着一切。

 

Haytham看着Shay和同事们将修好的文物分类，放在架子上。

“你真是个细心的人。”

“哪里，基本要求。”Shay不好意思地揉揉脑袋。

“我觉得很可惜，”Haytham摇摇头，说，“像你这样认真的人，却被埋没在这种小地方。”

“但是这技术只在博物馆里有用。何况，小城镇也有优点的。”

“那倒是。”

 

出了博物馆，两人漫无目的地走着。

或许我应该和他郑重地告个别？

Shay绞尽脑汁揣度着Haytham的想法。

“我订好了票。明天下午的火车。”

“……您要走了。”

半天，Shay从牙缝里挤出一句。

“对了，我给你留了份礼物，就放在你的办公桌上。”Haytham神秘地笑着，“答应我，回到家后再拆开。”

 

 

 

他剪开那个牛皮纸袋。

是一瓶香水。

Shay烦躁地摆弄着那个小瓶子。他不懂奢侈品，但Haytham送他的这瓶绝对价值不菲。

那又有什么用？Haytham走了，不知道什么时候再回来。

蠢货。Shay在心里骂着自己。他本来就不属于这儿。

——你为什么还想着他？

他把香水摆在架子的最高处。他怕拆开它，又会勾起无数关于那个人的回忆。

——求求你，快点忘了他吧。

他打开日记本，怅然记下一天的日常。末了，又加了一句。

我希望他能为我留在这儿。

真是太羞耻了。他飞速划掉了那句话，重新写道：

我希望他能永远留在这儿。

 

第二天上班，Shay拿了钥匙，来到地下室。

该开工了。

他娴熟地戴上手套，把画作小心翼翼地抽出来，摆在工作台上。

他一下愣住了。

花瓶依然泛着温润的光泽，瓶里的百合也栩栩如生。

但他的直觉不会错。他再这幅画里锤炼了千百遍的、独一无二的直觉绝不会错。

这是一幅赝品。

仿得很高明。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

录完口供，已经是晚上10点多了。Shay拖着疲惫的身子赶回公寓。他只想快点洗个澡，躺倒在床上。脑子很乱，博物馆、Haytham和那幅该死的画纠缠在一起。

他不信是Haytham干的，尽管所有证据都指向了这个陌生人。

原来就是为了那幅画，该死的画。Shay苦笑。

一切都是错觉。

 

房间里弥漫着一股相当诡异的味道，甜腻得刺鼻。Shay被这股味冲到发晕，跌跌撞撞走到卧室，想把窗子打开，却发现一个人坐在他的床上。

“我很抱歉，Shay。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

最先醒来的部位是手腕。

然后是胳膊，接着是整具身体。酸胀与麻木交织，从指尖到脚踝。腕子很痛，那疼痛又很陌生的。过了好久，大脑才重新掌控了身体。他试着活动了一下手指——关节发涩，感觉就像义肢。

现在，Shay终于认清了现实：他的手被绑着吊在床头，眼睛也被蒙住了。

他的身上随便套着衬衫和裤子，扣子没系好，一侧肩膀露在外面，但面料很触感很棒，像是某种昂贵的绸缎。另外，绑匪也没为他提供内裤。

由于双眼被蒙，行动受限，Shay不得不动用其余感官来感知周围。这应该是个很大的房间，很空，很冷。也许除了他身下的这张床外，什么也没摆。右上方有一扇窗户，深秋特有的冷气从那儿灌进屋子。除去落叶和泥土味儿，空气中还夹杂着阴郁和沉重。

 

突然，远处传来一阵细小的响动。门开了。有人走进来。

衣摆拂过，卷起一股熟悉的味道。

“Sir，是……是你吗？”

来人没有说话，只是坐到了床边上。

是他。

 

“Shay，感觉怎么样？”

过了很久，那个人的声音才响起。

“请把我放开……”他低声说。

Haytham没有理会他，但把手放在了他裸露的肩上。掌心温暖干燥，驱走了寒冷。Shay发现他居然产生了一丝快感——哪怕他被绑着，任人宰割。

Haytham保持沉默，慢慢地抚摸他。先是拇指沿着锁骨，勾勒出皮肤下的轮廓。随后，整个手掌都探进他的衣服里。Shay害怕极了，下意识向旁边侧身，结果被Haytham用另一只手按住。

“请放我走吧，我没有钱……”他低声哀求。

“我不是要钱。”Haytham凑近了，语气温柔，犹如在安慰做了噩梦的孩子。

“我对您来说，没有任何价值……”

“怎么会呢？我需要一个人来照顾我的画……还有我，”Haytham的手依然没有从他身上拿开，“你足够细心，而你的身体，也恰好符合我的要求。”

“不行……”

“恐怕由不得你。”Haytham轻轻说。他的手指那样轻柔，像在对待一件易碎的文物。

一个花瓶。

“Haytham，你……你疯了……”他哽咽着说，“我会报警，而你……你会付、付出代价……”

“或许吧，”Haytham的语气听上去完全无所谓，“不过，在那之前，我会让你主动放弃这个想法。”

 

紧接着，一个吻落在他的嘴唇上。

 

 


	2. 丑闻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 土豪怪盗参×博物馆馆员鳕  
> 海参轻微黑化警告  
> 内含轻度调教与捆绑，道具×1，dirty talk

*划重点：内含轻度调教与捆绑，道具×1，dirty talk

 

 

 

Haytham轻轻舔过他的下唇，逼迫他张开嘴，却故意只在外缘徘徊。他触了触Shay的舌尖，引着他急切地索求，然后结束了这个吻。  
Shay尴尬地张着嘴。由于手腕上的束缚，他够不到Haytham了。可这样又像他在贪婪地索取他的吻。  
Haytham趁机把手臂垫在他的脖子后面，搂着他靠在床头。  
“你希望我们先从哪里开始？”  
“先松开我……”  
“然后，你就能再往日记上记一些蠢话？”Haytham低声笑起来，滚烫的气息拂过。他吻了吻Shay的额头，“你爱我，Shay。”  
“……是的。”  
“难道这样不合你意愿吗？”  
“您误会了，sir。我不想……”  
“爱或不爱，可不能让嘴巴决定，”Haytham再度把手探进他的衣服，将整个手掌压在左胸上，“问问这儿，Shay。”

一个冰冷的东西突然贴上皮肤，Shay打了个寒战，对方立刻抬起手。一会儿，他听见金属敲在桌面上的声音。  
“抱歉。”Haytham说。  
他突然意识到那是枚戒指。  
他从未注意到Haytham戴过戒指。那么，他究竟结婚了没有？一定有很多人追求他，他也是这群人中卑微的一员——他的确渴慕着Haytham的爱，这点他无比清楚。可这爱能为他带来什么？把他带到Haytham的床上？这可不在原本的计划之内，Shay。他的喉结一抽一抽的——爱难道不是在夕阳下，博物馆露台上的吻？何时变成了黑暗中的淫欲？  
但Haytham希望得到什么，已经很明了，不是吗？  
“我们的交易很公平。你看，你为我修复画作，满足我的小小要求。我呢，作为回报，给你你最想要的……”  
“什么？”  
“爱。”简短的回答。

Shay差点晕厥过去。言语亦真亦幻，但行动不会说谎。Haytham环住他的肩膀，吻了上去。这次更绵长，也更色情。Haytham放肆地撬开他的嘴，舌尖扫过上颚，趁他喘不过气，又卷着唾液送入他口中。他与他纠缠不休，共同在柔软的地狱里翻滚。  
一吻结束，Shay无力地倒向一侧。Haytham捧住他的脸，将拇指按在蒙住眼睛的绸布上，察觉到布料已经变潮了。他隔着绸布吻了吻他的眼睛，手伸向他双腿间的部分。  
Shay忍不住合拢双腿，但这样只能把Haytham的手夹在腿间，动弹不得。  
“放松，Shay。”温热的气息突然逼近，“虽然……你这样还挺可爱的。”  
Shay顺从地打开腿，让Haytham隔着裤子勾勒出性器的轮廓。于是他找到前端，拇指来回研磨，让布料刺激那里的小孔。等到Shay在他掌心中膨胀起来，便脱掉了他的裤子，握住性器套弄起来。  
“你自慰的时候，一般会怎么做？”  
“我……我不知道……”Shay的声音中夹杂了啜泣。  
“像这样？”Haytham加快速度。  
“唔……”  
“好吧，反正我们有大把的时间弄清楚这件事。”Haytham最后摸了一把可怜的小东西，把他的腿分得更大，手向股间探去。

Shay才意识到他想干什么。他夹起双腿，试图通过缩紧穴口阻止手指的进入，但为时已晚。Haytham打开了那个小口，将指尖送了进去，  
随着手指顺利滑入，一种古怪的感受沿着脊椎蔓延到全身。谈不上痛苦，但足以让人不安。Shay喑哑地呻吟了一声，他的嘴唇打着哆嗦，身体也在颤抖，不过没有挣扎。  
“我趁你睡着，帮你清理了一下。不用担心。”  
“不行……”他嘶哑地乞求。  
“这也是你身体的一部分，为什么不享受？”Haytham时深时浅地戳着肠壁，“舒服吗？”  
细小的快感在跳跃，在蔓延。它引诱他，让他抛下俗世道德。  
Haytham继续深入，指腹反复揉捻，另一只手不忘捋弄一下前面，恰到好处。  
“……这儿呢？”  
“不……我说不清……”  
“你的身体已经回答了。”Haytham作出结论，“你很喜欢。”  
他将手指缓缓抽出。Shay下意识地夹了他一下，随即觉得自己像个荡妇，用全身最下贱的器官挽留他。他放弃了，只是抑制不住地喘息着。  
Haytham像是施与奖赏一般，用指腹拭了拭娇嫩的穴口。Shay诧于自己的身体竟做出了淫荡的反应，它向那根手指打开，引来对方一阵暧昧的笑。  
“你看，你在吻我的手。”  
“别再……折磨我了……”  
Haytham没有说话，把手放到了Shay嘴边。  
“舔一下。”  
Shay听话地伸出舌头，碰了碰Haytham的手指。  
“真乖。”Haytham抚摸着他的头发，“以后，只要我把一件东西放到你嘴边，都要像这样。明白吗？”  
“……好的，我会照做。”

接下来是短暂的沉默。Shay惶恐起来，怀疑自己的回答没能让对方满意，直到Haytham把一个坚硬的东西抵在了他的嘴唇上。  
他立刻张开嘴，用舌头舔弄。  
“很好。”Haytham把一绺头发别在他耳朵后面，“日后我会教你，怎么舔得更色情一点。”  
他立刻幻想出了Haytham目光迷离，舔着自己下体的场景。  
但Haytham打断了他，把那个东西推进他的身体里，让它卡在穴口。  
“夹住。”他叮嘱，“我们玩点有趣的。”

忽然，手腕上的桎梏松开了。Shay的双臂软软地垂下来。早就失去直觉的手臂变得冰凉，他像人偶般瘫在床上。失去了对身体的支配，他只能任由Haytham抬起他的腿，然后把什么柔软的东西缠到脚踝上。  
他的两条腿被分开，吊了起来。  
现在，他的全部已经展现在这个男人面前了。  
“Shay，你知不知道，你看起来有多美……”Haytham赞叹着，沿着小腿抚摸他，一直到大腿根部。当他触碰那块皮肤时，Shay的腰软了下来。他剧烈地喘，扭动，绷紧，靠近Haytham的身体，勾引着他赐予更多。  
流出的液体在腹部形成了一个小湖。Haytham的体温在靠近，伏在他身上，两腿中间。湿热的舌头划过小腹，一路向下，却在最不该停下的地方停住。  
Shay在他的舔吻下淫荡地呻吟，他想把眼睛上的绸布拿掉，看看Haytham的样子。但手臂依旧酸麻。  
“Sir，求求你，我想看看你……”  
“嗯，别那么心急。”Haytham的声音里夹杂着藏不住的欲望。他玩弄着Shay身体里的东西，逼迫身下的人发出带着哭腔但满足的叫声。手指叩击着露在外面的部分，让细小的震动一直传到肠壁。Shay在这可怕的刺激下逐渐崩溃，他想抚慰一下自己的阴茎，想亲吻Haytham，想让他狠狠地干自己——  
但他什么都做不了。

Haytham跨坐在Shay身上，吻他的喉结，锁骨窝，以及乳头。每次都只是轻轻的啄一下，那沾着热度的嘴唇便离开了他的身体。察觉到他不满的低吟，Haytham无奈地笑了。他沉下腰，硬邦邦地贴在Shay的腹部上。他们谁都好不到哪儿去。Shay的下体还在卑微地淌着水，只是他看不见，Haytham同样崩溃。优雅的绅士弓起背，发疯一般抚弄着自己的阴茎，将流出来的液体抹在Shay胸口。Shay勉强抬起右手，摸索着碰到了Haytham的腰，换来对方一口咬在肩膀上。  
他们谁都好不到哪儿去。

“自慰给我看，快……”Haytham跪着，用阴茎蹭着他的脸。  
Shay伸手够到自己的阴茎，却被Haytham攥住了手腕。“不是那儿……”他喘着粗气说，“是后面……操你自己……”  
他用一只手分开臀部，另一只手把身体里的东西拽出，在穴口摩擦一会，再把它插回去，毫不怜惜地虐待着那个小洞。  
Haytham在他身上发出一声愉悦的呻吟，把阴茎塞进他嘴里。Shay的舌头立刻卷了上去。对方的尺寸让他有些痛苦，伴随着Haytham毫不留情地深入，窒息感自喉咙反上来。但他反倒变本加厉地用那根东西折磨自己。窒息，穴内要命的快感，还有涨得发疼的阴茎，他快要死了。  
所幸Haytham从他口中退出，跪倒Shay身体的一侧，分别用两只手抚慰他和自己。  
Shay的器官兴奋地搏动着。  
“Haytham，我想看看你……”他抽噎着说。  
“好……”他听见Haytham的声音也在颤抖。  
眼前的黑暗瞬间撕裂。

一阵刺目的亮光过后，Haytham的面庞逐渐浮现。紧接着是天穹，渺远的、广袤的天穹。圣徒与天使，创世纪。无数条红绸自天上垂下，在他们身边蜿蜒。  
他们被淹没在这片暗红的海水中。他看见Haytham染上了情欲的瞳孔，和微微张开的唇。汗珠沿着他的眉骨和鼻梁滑下，发辫歪在脸的一侧。世上绝无仅有的Haytham，他想，只在他面前呈现。他迎上他灼热的目光，想摸摸那张脸，想摸摸他的眼睛，嘴唇……他把手伸向他，却先一步释放出来。  
Haytham仰着头，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，性感得要命。Shay尚沉浸在高潮后的失重状态中，一些微凉的液体就溅上了他的脸。  
Haytham倒下来，捧住他的脸，撕咬他的嘴唇。两人分开时，他便把Shay脸上的精液挑起来，喂进他嘴里。Shay吮吸他的手指，意犹未尽地舔着唇，一边揉着自己的胸口，把白色的粘液涂在乳头上。  
良久，Haytham开始用舌头戳他的耳孔，“Shay，想让我上你吗？”  
“可……可以……”  
舌尖舐过耳廓，又深深浅浅探进耳孔，带着明显的暗示。末了，Haytham索性将他的耳朵含进嘴里。Shay则不甘地将手伸向他的下体，握住刚刚发泄过的阴茎，试图重新唤醒他的欲望。  
“……你喜欢这样？”他听见Haytham沙哑地问。  
“嗯。”  
对方沉默着，同时握住了他的。  
两人默契地保持了相同的节奏。Haytham明显在模仿他的手法，让Shay略感羞涩。这一细微的变化很快就被Haytham察觉。他了无痕迹地转变攻势，手指沿着脆弱不堪的部分进攻，Shay很快败下阵来。  
他望向Haytham——似乎比体内的假阳具还要夸张一点。无论如何，温暖真实的肉体总胜过冰冷的器物，何况那是Haytham。他迫不及待地想要接纳他。

“Haytham，”他抛下羞耻挑逗他，“我可以用下面……吻你吗？”

Haytham攥紧他的分身，“进步很大，Shay。”他垫高了Shay的臀部，慢慢扯着穴内的假阳具，但只拽出半截，便松开了手。然后，Shay便眼睁睁看着它从自己体内顺利地滑出。失去填充的穴口不满地开合着，但很快就被Haytham的性器堵住。Shay断断续续地喘息里似乎带了恐惧，却依然冲着他分开臀部。Haytham干脆长驱直入。

“啊！Haytham……”

他时而充满柔情，时而恶意折磨，辗转碾过每一处。Shay在这寒意与炽热中颠簸，混乱中，他再难以看清他的目光。Haytham在他体内的律动牵动了他的全身，沿着千万根红绸，上达天穹。  
他以为他就要抵达终点了。

“Shay，你知道吗，我每次去博物馆，都想干你……”  
Shay的身体不禁抽搐了一下。  
“我想把你压在墙上，把你的手绑起来，让你翘着老二求饶……”  
“不……”Shay带着哭腔乞求，下体却愈发硬起来。  
Haytham像是察觉到了他的欲求，小腹似无意般蹭过Shay的阴茎，引起一阵震颤。  
“我们可以就地做爱。我会把你按在展柜上，操你，让你射的到处都是……第二天，游客们就会围上来……”Haytham再度挺进，“而你还要站在这些艺术品、还有你射出来的东西旁边，为他们讲解……”  
“啊……求求你……”  
“而你每看到那些东西，就会兴奋到流出水来……前边，还有后边……想试试吗，Shay？”Haytham故意抵着他体内最敏感的一点摩擦，将不成词句的呻吟从他口中挤出来。  
Shay失神地舔着嘴唇。Haytham的话点燃了他心底其他的一些东西——一些他从未注意过的东西。远超过伦理，羞耻心，或许可以称之为恶。堕落，他想，我想同这个男人一起堕落，而我已经在这样做了。  
也许他们可以试试。

Haytham折磨了他许久。他数次想要攀上高潮，又被他富有技巧的攻击牵扯下来，求生不得，求死不能。最终他们都精疲力竭。他弄脏了Haytham的身体，对方则射在他体内，而他如此疲惫，只能任白色的浊汩汩流出。  
他从后穴里挖出一些Haytham的东西，乱抹一气。但他还来不及反抗，Haytham已经抱住他，让两人的身躯紧紧相依。  
渺远的天穹黯淡下来。

 

“Sir，这些画……是……”  
“我画的。”Haytham说。  
“自然比不上米开朗基罗。不过，就增加情趣而言，也足够了。不是吗？”他突然笑了，“你应该找把梯子，凑近了看，绝对和你想象中的不同。”  
他躺在Haytham腿上，用舌头帮他清理两人射出来的精液。Haytham则默契地将手伸向他的后穴，予以回报。动作失去了急迫感，更像是在调情，缓慢而慵懒。  
“Sir……”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以叫你的名字吗？”  
“不行。”Haytham干脆地回答。  
怀中人的身体明显僵了一下。  
“只有在你想做爱的时候才能叫，懂了吗？”Haytham把手指插进他柔软的头发里，怜爱地抚摩，“就当做是我们的约定。”  
“好……”  
他偎得更紧了些。

 

身子愈来愈不听使唤了，他想就这么睡去，Haytham却突然抓起他的手。  
将一个冰冷的东西套在了他的无名指上。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
